


(Not) For One Night

by whitespoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitespoon/pseuds/whitespoon
Summary: 康纳的语气仿佛在探讨量子力学，“你为什么拒绝我？你是对我没有兴趣，还是对处男没有兴趣？”“这有区别吗！”汉克用力让声音保持平静，“康纳，不是你的问题。你难道看不出来吗，我是个有啤酒肚的老男人，我早就过了干……这个的年龄。”汉克用手胡乱在两人之间示意了一下，虽然他也不明白自己在比划什么。但康纳好像明白了。他露出恍然大悟的表情，说：“汉克，放心吧。统计数据显示，你这个年龄层的男性，硬不起来的概率只有12.5%。”





	(Not) For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> * 原载于Lofter@再见，谢谢你们的鱼  
> * 无证驾驶，请小心避让

格格不入。  
这是汉克看见那个年轻人时，脑子里冒出来的第一个形容词。他就像一块错位的拼图。诚然，宽松的白衬衫、黑色细领带、深灰色V领格子背心，这样的着装比起夜店，更适合出现在量子力学讲座上。但这和他的衣着打扮没有关系，是他的身体发出的信息：他的两个手肘抵在吧台上，身体微微前倾，时不时转动脖子，小心翼翼地左顾右盼，但他的视线从不在某个特定的人、特定的点上停留太久，而是带着一种新奇的、无辜的表情观察着，似乎对一切都饶有兴致但又索然无味，每当感受到别人向他投去的目光，他便会紧张地拨弄一下垂在额头的一小撮卷发，迅速移开视线，仿佛带着一种未经人事的青涩，在这样的环境下，这种动作多半会被当作故作姿态的邀约，但偏偏放在他身上就成了拒人千里之外的冷漠。他就这样格格不入地坐在吧台前，距离汉克不足十米，像是误闯进情色电影的小鹿斑比，摇滚专辑里的一首小夜曲。  
像刚从老男人的春梦里走出来。  
汉克在这家夜店当酒保很多年了，已经记不清在吧台边带走过多少年轻小伙子，在厕所隔间、员工休息室或者汽车后座干上一炮。而今晚这个勾起汉克好奇心的年轻人，毫无疑问很对他口味，只是他的直觉却在尖叫着“不”，为什么？于是汉克没有采取行动，只是抱着双臂倚在酒柜上，审视着，如同一头猛兽打量它的猎物。  
然而当那个年轻人把目光投在汉克身上，紧张地伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，抬手朝他示意，汉克决定，直觉什么的吃屎去吧，他要出手了。  
“晚上好啊孩子，喝点什么？”汉克双手撑在吧台上问。靠近了看，汉克才注意到，年轻人深棕色的双眼就像刚融化的巧克力，而他的脸，毫无疑问很养眼，但并不完美，雀斑、抬头纹和有点太方的下巴，他不是杂志内页上撩人的男模，他是你生命里的“夏日男孩”——在某年七月突然闯进你的生命，然后在九月离开。汉克的血管窜过一股暖意。他甚至有点紧张了。  
年轻人嘴唇动了一下，似乎说了什么，但DJ正好这时换了一首大热的曲子，舞池里的人群爆发出一阵欢呼，他的声音淹没在嘈杂的背景音里。  
汉克朝他俯下身，大声问：“你说什么？”  
年轻人挺直上半身，把嘴巴靠近汉克的耳边。汉克感觉温热湿润的呼吸拂过自己的耳朵，然后听见了三个字：“柠檬水。”  
汉克差点笑出声。他啼笑皆非地看着年轻人，问：“怎么，你还没成年？”  
年轻人露出被冒犯了的表情，说：“当然不是！我只是不想太早喝醉，今晚还有计划。”  
汉克耸耸肩，很快调好一杯柠檬苏打，还开玩笑一样插上一把小纸伞。他把饮品放在年轻人面前，说：“给你，干了这杯。顺便一提，我是汉克，你叫什么？”  
年轻人拔起小纸伞，没好气地撇撇嘴，但还是小心地把它放在一旁，简单地回答：“康纳。”  
“那么，康纳，”汉克用舌尖尝了一下这个名字的发音，“今晚有什么计划？你不像是泡夜店的孩子。”  
康纳歪头打量着汉克。他的视线如此专注，汉克甚至产生了自己正在被扫描的错觉。于是他努力保持表情严肃，希望能通过康纳视线的检测。“好吧，我告诉你。”康纳低头抿了一口柠檬水，然后直视着汉克的眼睛，说：“我的朋友都说我长得傻乎乎，嘴又笨，注定要做一辈子处男。所以今晚我来这里，打算找个419对象，我要向他们证明，我也可以干别人或者被别人干。”  
汉克感觉脚下好像忽然多了一块香蕉皮，差点滑一跤。他错了，这孩子不是什么小夜曲，是一首硬核金属啊！神奇的是，即便在说“干”和“被干”，他的脸上也没有一丝情欲的痕迹，仿佛只是在谈论独角兽和糖果，汉克甚至为自己刚才想象了一下把康纳压在墙上挺进他身体而感到羞耻。“……好吧，祝你好运。”汉克几乎落荒而逃，假装没有注意在背上烧灼的那道巧克力色的视线。

汉克整晚都在努力忽视康纳。拜夜店老板的经营手段所赐，他忙得不可开交，“忽视康纳”这个任务也变得不那么困难了。  
等到终于有些闲暇，汉克再次看向康纳的位置，发现情况有了变化：康纳身边多了一个陌生男人，面前多了一杯没喝过的鸡尾酒。陌生人坐得很近，一条胳膊搭在康纳的椅背上，嘴巴凑在他的耳边。康纳显然不感兴趣，身体一直往远离陌生人的方向靠。注意到汉克的视线，他连忙投去求救的目光。汉克却立刻别开了脸，假装没有看见。作为一个酒保，他没有兴趣插手客人们的“娱乐活动”，而且他认为康纳有必要上一课，是时候学会生活不只是独角兽和糖果。幸好，汉克只是“假装”没看见。他很快用眼角的余光捕捉到某件事，某件他作为“汉克•安德森”绝对不能容忍的事。  
汉克抓过一块抹布，一边擦拭吧台一边朝康纳走去，然后，手上的抹布一甩，打翻了康纳面前的鸡尾酒。“操！”陌生人大骂一声。  
“对不起，我的错。”汉克从容不迫地道歉，“我再给你们做一杯，算在我的账上。”  
“滚一边去，老头！”陌生人恼怒地朝汉克扬了扬拳头，“少管闲事，不然我教你做人！”  
汉克扬了扬眉，“不如我教你做人吧。第一，是个男人就别耍脏手段，我都看在眼里呢；第二，长点眼力，这孩子对你没兴趣；第三，”汉克把指关节捏得啪啪响，“永远别招惹酒保。”  
陌生人的嘴角抽搐了几下，朝汉克比了个中指，凶巴巴地撂下狠话：“这孩子我就让给你了，希望你还硬得起来，老头。”  
汉克一脸嫌恶地看着他离开，说了句：“傻逼。”然后转身从酒柜上拿下需要的基酒和糖浆，很快调好了一杯“日出”，垫上纸杯垫放在康纳面前，说：“这杯我请你的，喝完赶紧回家。”  
康纳不说话，只是歪头若有所思地看着汉克的背影。他端起酒杯，注意到底下的杯垫上写了一行字：“刚才那杯酒被他下了东西，傻瓜。”康纳低头抿了一口酒，用橙红色的酒液遮住嘴角的微笑。

直到下班，汉克都没再见到康纳。  
当他再看向康纳的位置，那里已经空无一人，只剩下吧台上的空酒杯。汉克告诉自己，这样就好。但他解释不了胸口的怅然若失是怎么回事。  
汉克套上他的厚外套，推开员工出口的门，一脚踏进深夜的寒意中。然后便看见，康纳就在那里，靠在门边的墙上，裹在一件黑色的牛角扣毛呢大衣里，鼻头冻得发红，正往手上哈气。  
汉克冲口而出：“康纳，你他妈在干什么？”  
“等你。”康纳说出了显而易见的答案，因为他一见到汉克，眼睛便亮了起来。  
“为什么？”  
“和你上床。”  
汉克感觉脚下又突然踩到一块香蕉皮。他有点跟不上康纳的节奏，上一秒还是小鹿斑比，下一秒就这么硬核。“听着，孩子，”汉克用力清了清嗓子，努力让自己看起来不那么手足无措，“我帮你解了围，你想感谢我，我懂。但这不代表我们非要打炮不可。不如你好好跟我说声谢谢，然后我们各回各家，如何？”  
“我想跟你道谢，我也想和你上床，这不是二选一的选择题。”康纳的语气仿佛在探讨量子力学，“你为什么拒绝我？你是对我没有兴趣，还是对处男没有兴趣？”  
“这有区别吗！”汉克用力让声音保持平静，“康纳，不是你的问题。你难道看不出来吗，我是个有啤酒肚的老男人，我早就过了干……这个的年龄。”汉克用手胡乱在两人之间示意了一下，虽然他也不明白自己在比划什么。  
但康纳好像明白了。他露出恍然大悟的表情，说：“汉克，放心吧。统计数据显示，你这个年龄层的男性，硬不起来的概率只有12.5%。”  
汉克简直想用头撞墙，“苍天啊！我为什么觉得在跟机器说话！不是硬不硬得起来的问题，而且我可以向你保证，我妥妥地能硬起来，谢谢关心！”汉克抹了把脸，他不想把心里话说出来，但康纳令他毫无选择。他说：“我不想和你上床，因为我知道事后我一定会后悔，你也多半会后悔。”汉克经历得足够多了，他知道有些人只是面容模糊的陌生人，干一炮，然后双方心安理得地各奔东西，但有些人注定会在你心上烙下一个印。康纳是后者。  
然而康纳却因为汉克的答案露出了微笑。“薛定谔的猫，”他说。  
“什么猫？”汉克再一次跟不上康纳的节奏。  
“我们可能会后悔，但也可能不会。”康纳咧嘴一笑，像只柴郡猫，“只有干完了才知道。”  
汉克终于彻底失去了耐性。他脸色一沉，说：“你非要吃点苦头才行吗？好，你跟我来。”汉克拽住康纳的胳膊，扭头回到了夜店的员工通道，推开最近的休息室的门，确认里面没人后，一把将康纳推了进去。  
汉克进去后，反手锁上了门。他一边脱外套一边命令康纳：“外套脱掉。”  
康纳顺从地脱下大衣丢在脚边，还顺便把鞋子也踢掉了，光脚穿一双白袜子站在杂乱的休息室中间。  
汉克看他毫无防备的样子，火气噌一下上来了，喉头发出一声低沉的怒吼，上前一把揪住康纳的领带把他拽到面前，狠狠吻住他的嘴唇。这是一个粗暴凌乱的吻，只有牙齿和嘴唇的磕碰，粗重的呼吸纠缠在一起。  
接触到汉克嘴唇的瞬间，康纳便用力闭上眼睛，汉克的味道一下涌进了口腔，香烟、酒精、番茄酱。这个吻和他想象的不太一样，太过具有攻击性、太过湿哒哒。汉克一边吻一边将他往后推，康纳不得不揪紧汉克的衬衣前襟，脚步踉跄地后退。退了没几步，小腿便碰到了沙发的边缘。  
汉克松开康纳的嘴唇，一把将他推倒在沙发上，跨上去骑在他的胯部，一手握住他的两个手腕用力压在他的头顶上方，另一只手摸到他的喉咙。掌心下的颈部皮肤热得发烫，指尖下的动脉在清晰地跳动。汉克注视着身下那双茫然的深棕色眼睛，手上开始用力。  
康纳闭上眼睛，呼吸慢慢变得困难，但他没有挣扎。很快，喉部的压力便消失了。他睁开眼，看见汉克湛蓝的双眼里正跳跃着黑色的火焰。  
“你看，”汉克的声音低沉而沙哑，“我可能会用暴力伤害你，把你弄得浑身是伤。我会对你做很多下流的事，而你反抗不了，因为我比你强壮。怕了吗？”汉克努力在康纳眼里寻找怯意，却怎么也找不到，只有满满的情欲。  
“做吧，”康纳低声说。  
“什么？！”汉克吃了一惊，松开了压制住康纳的手。  
康纳用手肘支起上半身，注视着汉克的双眼，平静地说：“你想对我做的那些下流的事，做吧。”  
汉克哑口无言。他呆呆地看着康纳把毛线背心脱掉，扯松领带，然后在他身下躺平，慢慢地从下面开始解开衬衣的纽扣，直到只剩下最上面的两颗。白色衬衣像一对小翅膀一样在康纳腰部两侧展开，平坦结实的腹部和若隐若现的乳头就这样展现在眼前。他感觉嘴里发干，沸腾的血液在血管里横冲直撞。  
“你还在等什么？”康纳咬着下唇，得意地笑了，“怕了吗？”  
汉克的忍耐到了极限。他再次将康纳的手腕禁锢在他的头顶，俯下身，说：“你绝对会后悔的，到时候哭着求我也没用了。”  
康纳闭上眼，几乎在呢喃：“来啊，把我弄哭，让我求你。”  
汉克呻吟了一声，压下去，用力吻住康纳的唇。康纳贴着汉克的嘴唇笑了。这才对，这才是他想象中的吻，粗暴但不咄咄逼人，温热湿润的舌头在口腔里搅动，牙齿轻咬嘴唇。汉克的另一只手也不闲着，手掌在康纳的腹、腰上游走，往上移动，指甲刮过挺立的乳头，带来愉悦的疼痛。康纳的嘴角漏出细碎的呻吟。汉克的胡子刮在脸上痒痒的，身体重重地压在他胸口，大腿夹住他的腰部，全都让他兴奋不已。  
“不够……我还要……”康纳咬着汉克的下唇，胯部用力往上顶，“更多。”  
汉克直起身，松开康纳的手腕，居高临下地欣赏了一下他潮红的脸颊，命令：“把裤子脱了。”  
康纳不需要汉克再多说一个音节，便急急忙忙地解开皮带，在汉克胯下扭动着把牛仔裤连同内裤一起褪到脚踝，再使劲把裤子都蹬掉。汉克也没闲着，扯开衬衣的两颗纽扣，把衣服从头上一把脱下来扔到地上。  
康纳已经自觉地打开双腿，把下半身毫无保留地展现在汉克灼热的视线下。他的性器已经完全挺立，顶端湿润肿胀，汉克忍不住在脑里把它形容为“可爱”。  
汉克往后挪了挪，朝康纳的性器俯下身，但只是把嘴唇贴在顶端，便抬起视线望向康纳。  
康纳焦急地挺了挺胯，喘息着说：“汉克，快……”但汉克却坏笑着摇头，“我说过会让你求我的，记得吗？”康纳发出一声懊恼的闷哼，顺从地垂下眼帘，低声说：“汉克，求你了……求你把我……含住……”  
汉克用左手抚摸着康纳的大腿内侧，满意地说：“乖孩子。”说完便张嘴把康纳的性器一下含到了根部，吮吸、吞吐着，右手中指肆意逗弄着康纳的入口。  
康纳一下绷紧了大腿，嘴里发出颤抖的喘息、呻吟。汉克的嘴巴又热又湿，硬硬的胡子摩擦着敏感的大腿内侧，电流一样的刺激让康纳的大脑乱糟糟的，只感觉到小腹的火焰越烧越旺。他急忙用双手拉扯汉克灰色的头发，大声哀求：“汉克，停一下！”  
汉克松开康纳的性器，抬头困惑地问：“怎么了，不舒服？”  
康纳摇了摇头，用胳膊挡住眼睛，难为情地说：“不是，是太舒服了，我不想这么快结束。”他把双腿张得更开，“我想你进来。”  
“操！”汉克看着康纳一览无遗的下体，懊恼地撩开被汗水粘在额头的发丝，“我……不行，我没有……”  
康纳立刻明白汉克在说什么。他移开挡住眼睛的胳膊，双眼亮亮的，急切地说：“我有！在我外套的口袋里，还有避孕套！”  
汉克哑然。“我操……你真是准备充分。”  
“没错！求求你快去拿过来。”康纳用力把汉克从身上推了下去。  
汉克恼火地低吼一声，急急忙忙地过去捡起康纳扔在地上的外套，果然在其中一个口袋里翻出一小瓶樱桃味的润滑油和一个避孕套。“找到了！”汉克回过头大声说，只看见康纳的右手已经探下去，懒懒地套弄自己的性器，灼热的视线紧紧盯着汉克。  
汉克迫不及待地再次压在康纳身上，挥手拍开握住性器的手，狠狠地说：“再被我看见你摸自己，我就用领带把你的手捆起来！”  
“好。”康纳顺从地回答，装出怯生生的模样抬起视线，说：“我会听话的。我是乖孩子，你可以奖励我了吗，汉克？”  
“操！这是要杀了我啊……”汉克咒骂着，把避孕套叼在嘴里，往右手上倒了大量润滑油，探下去，用手指在康纳的入口慢慢打转，然后猛地一下插进两根手指。  
“啊！！”康纳尖叫一声，弓起背，头往后仰，大口大口地呼吸，忍受着突如其来的疼痛。汉克缓缓抽送手指，另一只手爱抚着康纳的大腿内侧。  
不适感和疼痛慢慢消退，康纳凌乱地喘息着，随着汉克手指的动作扭动胯部。汉克看着他满脸的潮红和舒展开的眉头，曲起手指用力插得更深，引来越发凌乱的呻吟。  
感觉康纳已经足够放松后，汉克便抽出手指，解开皮带，把裤子连同内裤一起褪到大腿，早就硬得不行的性器高高昂起。他忙乱地套上避孕套，迫不及待地挺进了康纳的身体。  
两人不约而同地发出了呻吟。  
康纳的体内比他想象的更热、更紧，汉克闭紧双眼，大口喘着粗气。  
“汉克，”康纳不由自主地把双腿盘上汉克的腰，气喘吁吁地说：“你比我想象的……还大，操……太舒服了……”  
“该死！”汉克呻吟着说：“康纳，你再不闭嘴，我就要射出来了……”  
康纳听话地闭上嘴，汉克开始缓缓在他体内抽送。然而他只安静了很短时间，便喘息着说：“汉克，不够……再深一点……”汉克试图加大抽送的幅度，可沙发实在太窄了，碍手碍脚的，得换个地方。汉克的视线落在了旁边的桌子上。他把性器从康纳体内抽出一大半，喘着气说：“停一下。”可康纳并不配合，双腿死死箍住他的腰，呜咽说出一连串细碎的“不”。  
“操！”汉克恼火地咒骂着，无奈地伸手搂住康纳的腰将他一把抱起，从沙发上站起来。康纳惊呼了一声，连忙用腿夹紧汉克，而他的重量正好将汉克的性器更深地压进体内。汉克也感觉到了。太舒服了，如果不是因为他的腰在抗议，他真想用这个姿势把康纳操到射出来。  
汉克赶紧把树熊一样的康纳抱到桌上，康纳也很配合地一手把桌面的杂物全推到地上，然后仰面躺下，把脚跟抵在桌沿，双腿立起，大大地张开。从汉克的角度可以清楚地看见自己的性器埋进康纳的屁股，股缝间还沾着大量润滑油，湿漉漉地往下淌。这幅光景实在太过香艳，汉克的大脑一片空白，傻傻地问：“康纳，你太他妈性感了，你确定你是处男吗？”康纳噗地笑了，斜眼看着汉克，问：“汉克，你是一直都有这么多傻问题，还是只有在干我的时候这样？”  
汉克恼火地咋舌，脑子清醒了一点，他握住康纳的两个手腕用力压在桌面，把性器深深地挺进康纳体内，引来一阵颤抖。“现在你要为不尊重老人付出代价，臭小子。”  
“对不起，”康纳像猫一样呜咽着，迎上汉克的视线，巧克力一样的眼睛里闪着调皮的光，“我不乖，惩罚我吧，汉克。”  
汉克呻吟了一声，任由本能冲刷掉最后的理智，俯身咬住了康纳的下唇，下身狂乱地在康纳体内冲撞。汉克的舌尖尝到了一丝血腥味，身下的人在扭动、喘息。他更加用力地捏紧康纳的手腕，把嘴唇贴在康纳脖子上，啃咬、吮吸，肆无忌惮地留下紫红色的痕迹。  
“汉克……！”康纳用嘶哑的声音喊着他的名字，双臂死死抱住他宽厚的背，随着抽送的节奏往上顶胯。康纳已经快到顶峰，汉克也感觉到了。他伸手下去握住康纳，胡乱套弄了几下，康纳便弓起背，喊着他的名字射了出来。几乎同一时间，汉克呻吟着，任由高潮汹涌而至。  
“操……”汉克平复呼吸，等待高潮的余韵慢慢退去。他低头看着身下的康纳：下唇破了，脖子上斑驳着齿印和吻痕，腹部沾着半干的精液，两个手腕浮现出淤青。汉克找不到适合的形容词，只能瞠目结舌地说出一句：“哇……！”  
康纳咬着嘴唇吃吃笑了，他不确定汉克在形容什么，但“哇”毫无疑问是一个言简意赅的赞美词，于是他笑着赞同：“没错，哇……”  
汉克也笑了。他感觉身体开始抗议，腰、背和膝盖在隐隐作痛，但一切都太值了。“好吧，孩子，快起来，让老头子坐下歇歇。我的医疗保险可不包括超赞性爱引起的肌肉劳损。”他伸手帮忙把康纳从桌子上拉起来，然后便瘫坐在沙发上，连裤子拉链都懒得拉好，呆呆地看康纳弯腰一件件捡起衣服往身上套。汉克已经开始后悔了，过不了多久，康纳便会离开这间杂乱的休息室，一如他毫无征兆地闯进汉克的生活。汉克能感觉到胸腔里慢慢膨胀的空虚。  
“汉克。”康纳的声音把汉克从自怨自艾中唤醒。  
“什么？”  
康纳从裤子口袋里拿出什么东西放在汉克腿上，腼腆地说：“我的朋友告诉我，419的第一条规矩是绝对不能留下个人信息。可我不想我们只有一个晚上。”说完，他便转身离开了房间。  
汉克眨了眨眼，再一次没有跟上康纳的节奏。他低下头，康纳放在他腿上的是一张纸杯垫，他认出就是自己写给康纳的那张。“搞毛？”汉克困惑地拿起杯垫，翻过来，背面用宛如印刷一样整洁的字体写着一串电话号码。

康纳掏出钥匙打开公寓的门，轻手轻脚地进门，不想吵醒他的室友，诺丝。已经凌晨两点了。  
他刚脱下鞋子，玄关的灯就啪一声被打开了。“你他妈为什么这么晚才回来？”诺丝气呼呼的声音从身后传来。康纳在心里倒抽了一口冷气，挤出笑容，回头说：“晚上好，诺丝。这么晚还没睡啊？”诺丝抱着胳膊倚在客厅的门框上，面无表情地回答：“因为我有一篇论文的死线就在明天，再加上我的白痴室友两点都没回家还不听电话！”康纳不敢告诉诺丝，他不听电话是因为那时他正被人压在身下猛干，事后看着手机上的十几个未接来电，太害怕而不敢打回去。  
这时，诺丝注意到康纳破了的嘴唇和手腕上的淤青，怒容顿时变成了关切：“我的天，康纳，你跟人打架了？”她一手把康纳拉到眼前仔细打量，看见了他脖子上的吻痕，顿时气不打一处来，抬手往康纳头上扇去：“混蛋，原来你跟人上床了！害我这么担心！要是让我看见你背上甚至有鞭痕，我就把你锁进衣柜里！”  
康纳闪躲着诺丝无情的攻击，抱头鼠窜进厨房，连声呼喊“没有，没有！”诺丝叉腰堵在厨房门口，审视着康纳嘴角压抑不住的笑意，恍然大悟：“靠！是夜店那个几个礼拜前你就看上眼的老男人对吧，那个酒保！终于让你得手了！你是不是又装优等生、装处男了？真不敢相信你这种伎俩居然每次都奏效！”  
“我没有装！”康纳大声辩解，“我是优等生，我有成绩单为证！至于处男，今晚之前我在某个程度上的确是处男。”  
诺丝翻个白眼，“你需要我把你那些前男友都叫过来开庭吗？”  
“我指的是……”康纳难为情地摩挲着后颈，“以前我都是干别人，今晚我是被干的那个。”  
诺丝恼怒地哼了一声，大声说：“我在周六晚上窝在破公寓里吃着隔夜披萨写了五千字艺术史论文，而我的室友却被暗恋了半个月的老男人操得爽翻天！为什么这么不公平！明天我要去市政府广场示威！！我要控诉这个不公的社会！！道德的沦丧！！”  
康纳憋笑到肚子痛，他爱死了诺丝撒泼的样子。“对不起咯，作为补偿我答应帮你修改论文，保证拿A。”他边说边从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，熟练地在桌沿磕开瓶盖。  
诺丝冷哼一声，走过去一把抢过康纳已经放到嘴边的啤酒，“把该死的啤酒给我！我才不要你碰我的论文，我要的是你今晚的细节，细！节！”  
康纳脸上一红，移开视线，腼腆地说：“没什么好说的，就……汉克今晚帮了我。”  
“嗯哼，原来他叫汉克。继续。”  
“今晚有个男人想往我的酒里下药……”  
“等一下！”诺丝打断他的话，瞪大双眼，“有人给你下药？告诉我你把他的肋骨踢断了。”  
“没有，我当时……忙着看汉克，没注意。但是汉克帮我解了围，他……人很好。然后我等他下班。然后他把我带到休息室。然后我们做爱了。就这样。”  
诺丝翻了个白眼，“你赶紧找本字典查查‘细节’是什么意思。算了，太晚了姐没心情听你念五十度灰。”她斜眼看了看还在盯着厨房垃圾桶笑得像个傻子一样的康纳，胸口忽然涌上一股暖意。“你真的很喜欢他，”诺丝柔声说。  
“是的。”  
“你想要的不只是一晚。”  
“是的，我希望不止一晚。”康纳低下头，再次露出让汉克又爱又恨的青涩笑容。

\- fin -


End file.
